


She's got fire in her veins

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Insanityverse What Ifs [5]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fixing The Trash That Was Elite Force, Gaining and Coping With Superpowers, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of trauma therapy, Multi, POV Autistic Character, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Superpowers, also canon divergence to my headcanons, bre writes shit, eventual OT3, read the author’s notes to understand the Jedi’s nonsense young padawan, with a little more than canon violence sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: “Kaz! Oliver! Stop! She’s not worth it! It’ll kill her anyways!”// She could feel the energy pulsing in her veins as she became something other than just human. Her heart pounded and her veins burned, but she no longer needed the chip in her neck to keep her body alive...//Breana didn’t expect to be the first bionic superhuman/superhero hybrid, but if it happens while she was trying to save her boyfriend and his best friend, whose mom was apparently a supervillain, then so be it.(AU starting from The Mother of All Villains and Eventual OT3.)





	She's got fire in her veins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still don’t know where this came from, but bits and pieces kept coming to me so I though might as well use it.
> 
> A few notes about the timeline, however:
> 
> Ambiguously, the timeline is arguably, reasonably somewhere between May, 2015 and October 2016 which I think you can fill in the gaps because it’s far enough away from May, 2015 that the injuries Breana sustained in the explosion that killed Marcus to have healed reasonably, as in she can fully walk and junk with her new android prosthetic legs, and she’s adjusted enough to her new hearing aids that she could run away so she chooses, which she does. Long story short, she ended up in a car crash and someone was able to recognize that she should be sent Mighty Med’s way, when she first wakes up from being unconscious, she punches Kaz, because of course she’s freaked out, she would be freaked out even if she didn’t have PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder), and since it’s Kaz that she punched Kaz, not Oliver, Kaz is able to joke about reasonably well and they forged a friendship before they begin dating- which is especially important given the nature of Marcus’ demise and the still-fresh grief.
> 
> And another important note is that aside from the PTSD, Breana does have autism though it is high-functioning and it may not show in the typical ways, though she still has sensory issues and such, of course everyone’s experience with Autism is different (my own included), just a disclaimer. Not that anybody would read this unless I tell them to, anyways.
> 
> And this may seem a little crazy, especially since this is third person but mostly told from a single character’s perspective, a character whose brain is very fast, super smarts included, and the racing thoughts is common with anxiety and that’s my experience with anxiety and Autism Spectrum disorders.
> 
> Oh, and because I’m tired of all the fucking cliches, I’m going to ignore what the show has ignored, like Oliver having as sister (no offense Brentinator, but I’ve started enough cliches in this business- Donald having biological children, Chase Angst (specifically self-harming and/or suicidal Chase), and the cancer fics, and probably the good Marcus fics, too.) and his dad. Because even if Elite Force was trash so I just ignore/fix that, show canon still rules even with it’s fucked up and the timeline is messed up as it is- I blame Barry Allen’s superspeed. XD
> 
> And fan theory: the Arcturian is a thinly-veiled reference to the infinity stones, which is no surprise because Captain atomic is a fucking Captain America knock-off. XD
> 
> Title Inspiration: The title is both a metaphor and a pun.
> 
> Also Important: this chapter has an unreliable narrator for most of it, because of course somehow bionic would be affected by the Arcturian differently, Elite Force’s trash or not.

Of course. Of course she ends up in yet another situation involving a supervillain- this time it isn’t even because she’s bionic! It’s because Oliver’s mom is a freaking supervillain! She was so glad that she wasn’t dating Oliver- Bridget King did not like her (or Kaz, for that matter), as it was. From what Breana understood, Bridget had never been found of Kaz, for reasons probably other than comic books and idiocy (Kaz wasn’t that much of an idiot- he was just a slacker sometimes, and it was getting better now that he had a super smart bionic girlfriend to help him with his homework), but she put up with him because he had been Oliver’s only friend for a long time, and it wasn’t like she was home enough to spend time with Oliver as it was.

But in that split- second when Oliver started to to reach for the Arcturian (especially when Kaz did the same thing), she knew she had to do something, anything.

“Kaz! Oliver! Stop! She’s not worth it! It’ll kill her anyways!” She screamed at the top of her lungs, super hearing ignored (which wasn’t nearly as sensitive now, even with her state of the art bionic hearing aids). Bridget was only human, the Arcturian would surely kill her, Oliver and Kaz.

Fuck it. Breana did the only thing she could do and reached forward, touching Bridget’s arm with her hand brushing against Kaz’s own hand. She cringed, because touching people was gross, but she didn’t let go until the first blast came from the Arcturian and knocked the trio backwards.

The second blast hit a split second later, and then, she felt it.

_She couldn’t breathe. She could feel the energy pulsing in her veins as she became something other than just human. Her heart pounded and her veins burned, but she no longer needed the chip in her neck to keep her body alive, though she knew it was still working. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, burying her alive until all that was left of herself was ashes._

“Bre! Bre! Shit!”

She heard the voice her ears (well the fucking hearing aid) but couldn’t place it until she felt the warm hand on her wrist, feeling for her pulse. “Kaz!” She gasped, the sound coming coming out in a strangled wheeze charistic of one of her asthma attacks.

“You alright?”

She took the hand Kaz offered, nodding since she couldn’t form any more words with the burning in her lungs worsening.

“I’ll get your inhaler in a second, and then you’re getting checked out at the med.”

She was propped up on Skylar’s shoulders as Kaz went to deal with the task at hand with Bridget, who was convulsing on the floor of the altar.

_**“No! Mom? We're losing her. Okay, we need to find Horace. If she dies, he can use his last remaining Caduceo power to bring her back to life.”** _

“But she'd still have the energy of the Arcturian inside her, and she'd be an unstoppable villain, which is bad because she hates me.”

_**“What if we suck the power out of her? Hapax drained the evil out of Skylar. He can probably do the same for my mom.”** _

“It's a good idea. Let's go, Oliver.”

She felt Kaz kiss her cheek in the haze. She was still conscious, but everything was blurring around her.

_**“I can't. I need to stay with my mother.”** _

“Okay, Kaz and I will go through the wormhole transporter and then go find Hapax on Caldera.”

Breana felt herself being passed from leaning on Skylar to leaning on Oliver. (She could also tell by smell, since Kaz’s smell was more earthier, albeit with slight body odor, and Oliver smelled much more spicier, at least to her super smelling abilities.) She felt one of Oliver’s arms rake around to support her, even though he was silent and still stared at Briget.

She let herself jerk into unconsciousness. She really couldn’t deal with the shit going on around her right then and there at the moment, and it felt really nice, offering some relief to the fire starting in her lungs.

She only awoke when she heard shouting, and sensed Kaz pulling her upright into his arms. She didn’t know how much she missed, but Horace was already there.

“I’m giving you to Skylar and she’s going to take you to the med, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Kaz whispered in her ear.

Breana forced herself to nod, though she didn’t want to let go from clinging on to Kaz. She felt herself being passed to Skylar, and she quickly wrapped her arms around the girl, letting the light floral scent of the girl soothe her.

Of course, she barely registered the expression on the humanoid alien girl’s face, even as she whispered, “I’ve got you, it’s going to be alright.” Which was a strange combination of words, even stranger when Skylar said them than when Kaz said them. Still, she closed her eyes, not to go to sleep or to fall unconscious again, but to let herself take everything in. (Plus she was glad that she didn’t have to fight Bridget, at least, not yet, anyways.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This felt like a good places to stop? I don’t know? And this was written in two hours or less, thank you very much.


End file.
